A Fair Maiden's Passion
by Insane Jaguar
Summary: Johanna has been a lonely woman and is desperate for the touch of another. Who would have known that the one to fufill her desires is her daughter's Lucario. Lucario x Johanna lemon


It was noon in Twinleaf town as Johanna awoke from her bed. She ruffled her blue hair before stepping out of bed and doing a quick stretch to shake off the sleep. The ex-coordinator and current mother had spent her days in Twinleaf town doing her regular chores, taking care of Pokémon, and waiting for her daughter to comeback for when she did visit. Ever since Dawn left on her Pokémon journey, Johanna had soon found her life a bit dull. Sure she could attend contests whenever and where ever she wanted but she found even this to be… boring.

Johanna stepped into her shower having removed her sleeping gown revealing a bare mature body with all the right curves in her shapely hips and bosom. She let the hot water of the shower head pour down all over her eliciting a soft moan. It was no secret that Johanna was an attractive woman and was pinned after by young men and women in the town. It was actually rather nice as she was dubbed 'Twinleaf's Beauty Queen' by some. If only the title could bring in suitors to fulfill her needs. She was a very mature woman but found that she could never find the right match who could satisfy her deepest desires.

With the hot water still running, Johanna grabbed the shower head and pressed it to her aching sex. She gave out a loud moan leaning against the wall for balance as the hot water was rammed all over her sensitive areas. Johanna then got two of her fingers to stretch out her slit and massaged herself while bucking her hips up and down. This was a familiar routine she would go through every morning to please herself to get through the day. Though not exactly like a real experience it would suffice for the single woman whose moan's travelled through the walls. She would continue rubbing down on her sensitive areas eagerly.

The session ended as Johanna soon climaxed with her legs slightly giving out and dropped the shower head to the bottom of the bathtub. The woman sighed having felt an excited pleasure course through her body as she eased herself up. However Johanna still felt an ache as before still very unsatisfied. Usually it would take one routine with the shower water to get her completed but now the mother found she was needing more. It was a fact that masturbation could only do so much in part of the real thing. That, the ex-coordinator finally learned now. It was her breasts which were much unattended to which she began to rub and massage. They were fairly bigger than most being plump rounded with rosy nipples that at the moment were erect with lust. She quickly pulled and twisted each of the breasts to then fully satisfied herself and hopefully start the day.

What the woman did not realize was that she had herself a viewer eagerly watching the show. A blue jackal looking Pokémon that stood on two feet much like a human, stared as Johanna pleasured herself. This was Lucario, the only other guest at the house at the moment aside from Johanna. Dawn had sent Lucario home after creating a fully effective team on her journey. He was also very 'clingy' towards the young girl who would find the aura Pokémon waddled up closely to her as she slept. Sending him to her mother was to be her solution but also her mother's answer. Lucario watched mesmerized at the bare beauty of the nude Johanna in her relaxed form.

It was no secret Lucario was attracted to the females. He let himself get captured to get closer to the young Dawn always trying to get a peek when she changed for a contest. Then, even before, he had gotten close with a blonde heiress who was somewhat lonely. She quickly took to his advances with no hesitation. Later Lucario had gotten with a young red head in a port city that had long gone without any sexual activities. It only took the experienced Lucario and she was cured (but needed 'extra' attention). The Pokémon kept moving on from many loving women until meeting the lovely beauty of Twinleaf. Only five days had passed yet he was well aware of her many needs, needs which he could satisfy.

His red eyes watched in fascination as the woman attentively mended to her breasts. He was filled with a lust as Johanna whimpered pleasurably assaulting her chest squeezing her now red nubbins. Of course for anyone attracted to women the sight of one self-pleasing themself would be one to behold. But Lucario knew he would need much more than sight. He opened the door quickly walking over to a now shocked Johanna whose eyes widened in surprise.

"L-Lucario, w- what are y-"Johanna stammered but then stopped. She could clearly see the lust in the Pokémon's eyes. But more noticeable was his own large sheath which pointed straight at her like a signal. Before Johanna could protest Lucario had got over, lifted Johanna up to a standing level, and then squished her large breasts together.

"Ah! Ah- ha- ah- Lucario. Ah that's- oh!" Johanna didn't refuse to scream out in satisfaction. Lucario expertly massaged her breasts moving them in a slow circle pattern. He obviously had experience in the matter and Johanna would let him have his way with her.

Lucario continued to rub each of the breasts methodically before nuzzling his blue snout between her mounds. Johanna moaned again at the feel of this as Lucario then began to lick both breasts hungrily with his long tongue. He sucked on one nubbin garnering the sweat milky taste of Johanna which made his tail wag before moving to give the other it's same treatment. With not much to do besides moan, Johanna reached for Lucario's tool giving a soft squeeze causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh… Lucario, oh. You like that don't you?" Johanna teased knowingly. She then saw Lucario look into her eyes with a loving passion before giving her a sloppy wet kiss. Taken aback Johanna's eyes widened, she moaned into the kiss before closing her eyes in satisfaction. She pulled the Pokémon into her smooth body and returning the kiss with love.

Then the two broke apart deciding to head for the bedroom to continue their love filled activity. Johanna leaned over Lucario still kissing him while both of his arms wrapped around her shapely body. This was feeling like heaven for both as their feelings of want and desire poured out in their long kiss. The ex- coordinator had wrapped one of her legs around Lucario's pressing his erection to her womanhood causing both to moan out even more.

Lucario let out a grunt breaking the kiss a second time and staring into Johanna's flushed face. She nodded at him rapidly allowing for the act to conclude. Pushing Johanna on her back, Lucario positioned himself over her sex causing her to yelp. To Lucario the woman couldn't look any more beautiful and placed both paws onto her shoulders. He then penetrated her slowly guiding carefully into Johanna.

"Oh… oh… oh... oh, Lucario… oh, oh!"

Johanna could barely speak feeling the awesome sensation experienced by this intimate act. She'd been with many partners before who could give a good loving or two, but Lucario's passion toppled over all of their skill. Was it because he was a Pokémon or was it due to his eagerness to please a woman? Johanna honestly would really never know and she really didn't care as she let herself be taken by the Pokémon.

Then after two minutes Johanna gave out a shrill cry before releasing and Lucario likewise with both connected through the act. The woman fell back as Lucario erupted into her womb before collapsing attop of her with his head resting on her neck. He nuzzled her as she patted the back of his ears breathing shallowly. To say that was great would be an understatement. It was as if both had flown up to cloud nine and beyond. Johanna really had no words for the pleasure she went through but only ruffled Lucario's head.

"Wow... You're good. You're… really good… I'll have to thank Dawn soon." Johanna said to the Pokémon exsaustedly. It was as if Lucario got every ache in her body and lifted it off of her.

Lucario grunted in his language rubbing her head against the woman who giggled softly. They then kissed each other letting one another revel in this loving embrace. Then the Pokémon began to lick at her skin eager for her taste again.

She really needed to thank Dawn.


End file.
